


Magical Meeting

by TheaBA12



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, Trick or Treat Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: The only mage in the universe is the only person who can help him. He just hoped the rumors weren't true that she erased his memories for finding her.





	Magical Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rapis_Razuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapis_Razuri/gifts).

> For @Rapis_Razuri! The Trick or Treat gift hope you like. Apologies for the poor story and writing!

“There’s nothing here,”

“Why am I not surprised. For all we know those souls lied to us,”

Roxas felt his twin’s glare but the minute he turned to give one Ventus cowered. If there was a king of the glares it be him between the two of them. 

“You can’t be-”

“Don’t. Your trusting nature is what led us here. Remember?” Roxas reminded.

Ventus looked guilty and bowed his head.

They had barely made it out of the Castle that Never Was. An elf named Xenahort had hidden in the castle in order to perform experiments. The elf had kidnapped beings from every union even his own brethren. 

Ventus, who never denied an opportunity to help someone was fooled into seeing an old man needing a hand. For three days, Roxas had been worried sick before deciding to search. Being a human of the Leopardos Clan, the only magical power given to them was the ability to summon magical weapons. To Roxas, he cursed his founder Gula for not giving something more useful.

Though the wish for finding his brother was enough in order for the key to open a portal. He had seen all mermaids, elves, humans, werewolves and fey trapped in the castle. He had also seen some of the victims of the experiments. 

He shivered at the memory and refocused on the holographic map in hand. 

As he rescued his brother before the experiment did worse then what it done, they had been blasted to the Realm of Sleep. They had been dropped onto an empty barren desert where only what Roxas recognized as keyblades dug into the ground. While, he and Ventus tried to figure a way out, souls suddenly appeared.

A boy named Ephemer and a girl named Strelitzia. They had advised them to follow the map where they would find the one and only surviving mage of Vulpeus. Roxas had been wary but Ventus as usual accepted their help. They had given them a simple star charm which led to the map. 

A third figure appeared but she remained in the form of a sphere of light. She had simply asked one favor.

“Tell her, it is good she is alive. After all, she is our most precious star,”

Then in a flash they were gone. Roxas followed the map but with doubt. Anyone in Scala ad Caelum knew of the massacre of the Vulpeus Union. The only union that consisted of mages but the unique thing was that each member was from a different species. No one was sure if Ava the original mage even had a proper descendant. All that was known was that when someone showed potential she take in that person of their own will. Still a couple hundred years ago before he was even born someone led a massacre upon the Union.

Only one sole survivor that fled immediately. 

Into the Realm of Sleep.

Which did he mention was also the Realm of the Dead?

No?

Well now you know.

Stories had then of course spread of the White Mage that lived in the Realm of Sleep. If summoned she asked for a hefty price. If you were to anger her she erase all your memories and would even mess around with them. Of course, no one could blame her for being this way. Still, the fear instilled in everyone made people wary to ever come into contact with her.

“You know, how do we even know she’ll help us?”

Ventus gave a look. “You of all people should be skeptical of rumors,”

Roxas rolled his eyes.

“I know. Still, this is the most powerful being that’s hidden herself for reasons,” Roxas continued.

“Yeah. But she’s been alone for so long. I bet she likes the company,” Ventus purred.

Yes, he purred. The reason why they were searching for the mage being that Ventus with Xenahort’s experiment had been turned into a leopard. The sole human that had been tested and all he did was turn into a cat.

Some magical power, Gula gave.

“Don’t doubt Lord Gula. After all, he is our so many greats-grandfather. It look bad if we had our own doubts about him,” Ventus reprimanded.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

“We have nothing useful. The only thing we can do is summon magical keys, that are still a mystery to us. Not to mention we are nothing but humans. Even Lady Ava never took a human in as a part of Vulpeus,”

Ventus smiled sheepishly before sniffing about for anything. This part of the realm was simply white with white objects. But no people present as the map marked and Roxas was at the end of his rope. 

Not thinking twice, he summoned his keyblade, Oblivion, once more and threw the star map in the air. As it fell back down he hit the star with his key which threw a good distance away. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Snarled Ventus.

“That’s the problem. I’m the only one thinking!”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Then the twin brothers started arguing on the spot. Exchanging insults and the blame over the situation. Neither noticing the light Oblivion was giving off and shot onto the star map. The map faded and a huge tremor tore through the ground. Roxas and Ventus immediately lost balance as the white land started to suddenly fade into particles of light. 

Ventus jumped into Roxas’s arms, who ran from one direction to another but couldn’t figure out where to go. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean any of that!”

“Well, I did! But I accept your apology! I’m sorry too!”

The brothers hugged tightly believing it to be their last moments and shut their eyes. A light flash and suddenly…

Nothing.

Only a sudden breeze was felt and something hitting Roxas’s nose causing him to sneeze. 

“A-A-Achoo!”

He sniffed and opened his eyes. 

A field of dandelions. Dandelions danced through the air on the breeze. The sky an eternal daybreak setting. In the center there was a fountain where water poured out and behind it a strangely shaped castle.

Both boys stood awestruck at the sudden change, having missed what had caused it. Ventus leaped about the fields of Dandelions while Roxas glanced about. Nothing living showed up so he assumed the castle was the best shot. 

However, before either could make a move to knock-

“KYYYAAAA!!!’

“RAAWWWRRR!!!”

Another earthquake like tremor hit and both boys lost their balance. The windows of the castle exploded and smoke shot out. The door to the mansion also opened and suddenly a blur ran out with smoke on it. I

It crashed straight into Ventus, who growled at the blur that kept running. Roxas could read his brother’s mind though.

“Wait! Ventus don’t-”

Ventus ran after the blur and not even giving his brother any attention.

“...leave me alone,” Roxas finished.

A dam finally broke as he shouted curses upon his brother and ancestor. Stomping and waving his blade about in anger. In his rage, he remembered the shout of the poor victim inside the castle. 

He gulped and wondered if that poor blur was a victim to the mage’s anger. Still, it was two cries so someone must be there still. He sighed and took in a deep breath before spinning his keyblade into the air and catching it. 

He slowly walked towards the mansion’s doors and went in. He coughed as smoke immediately hit his face. The whole area was covered in black smoke along with a few fires. He pulled up his scarf to cover his mouth and continued forward. 

“Cough! Cough! O-okay, Vani! You were right!” A female voice spoke up.

Roxas followed the direction of the voice and saw a blurry white figure walking towards him.

“So, sorry. But mind putting away Oblivion. I am of no harm,”

What the Hearts?!

Before Roxas knew a hand was in his face and immediately snapped their fingers. Instantly, the smoke started moving in one direction. Roxas noticed that as the smoke and fire disappeared, he was again surrounded by white.

However, he couldn’t help but stare in surprise at the beauty before him.

A pale heart shaped face with blonde locks and ice blue eyes. Rosy cheeks and lips smiled at him. The girl was dressed head to toe in white almost. Minus the pink shawl, red scarf and even two orange ribbons attached to her light blue pointed hat. Her boots as well were also a light blue with yellow stars on it.

She continued to smile as a sphere of smoke and green fire floated above her finger.

“So, the weapon please,” She sang in a playful tone.

Roxas broke out of his trance and immediately became wary of her. Going so far as to point Oblivion towards her face.

“How do you know my blade’s name?” He questioned.

She smiled and with her other hand snapped her fingers. Instantly, Oblivion disappeared from his hand.

“What the-”

“If you didn’t know, our ancestors were rather close friends,” She replied coyly.

She floated in the air and he suddenly found himself seated in a chair. A jar came to her hand and she placed her sphere of smoke and flames within it. 

“Woah!”

Roxas turned at the sound of his brother’s voice and showed surprise. A black cat sat upon his brother’s back with a very displeased expression.

“Oh! Vani! There you are!” The mage said.

“Seriously? What you expect after nearly burning my tail off?” Snapped Vani.

Roxas though froze.

“That cat is talking,”

Quite the stupidest thing he could’ve said. The mage stared, the black cat even his own brother stared in such a deadpan manner at him.

“In a world full of mermaids,elves,fey,magic,shape shifters and magical weapons this surprises you?” Vani asked while arching a brow.

Roxas finally looked embarrassed but froze at the amused chuckle the mage gave. Vani the leaped from Ventus’s back and to her side and grew larger. He grew to the size of Ventus and was now a panther. He didn’t seemed bothered in floating within the air.

“Well, Vanitas I am sure they’re all in shock after my...little experiment,” The mage smiled in nervousness.

Vanitas glared and then turned to his somewhat scorched tail. 

“Again, sorry. Well, then how about introductions?”

She turned to Roxas once more with the overly nice smile. However, Roxas narrowed his eyes and refused to pull his hood down. Ventus though as usual failed to follow his example.

“My name is Ventus! But you can call me, Ven! And that grump over there is Roxas. We’re both of the Leopardos Clan,” Ventus introduced. 

Wonderful work, Ventus. Give them the clue that they were from the weakest clan of all. Definitely the information to give to a stranger. Roxas groaned.

Vanitas snickered at the leopard while glancing to Roxas. The black cat obviously sensed his feelings.

“Nice to meet you, Ventus. You too, Roxas,”

Roxas could feel his face heating up at Namine’s attention upon him. He didn’t understand why she was having such an effect on him.

“Well, you have met Vanitas. My name is Namine of the Vulpeus Clan,” She introduced herself.

“Well, good thing you can erase their memories in case they aren’t safe,” Added Vanitas.

“WHAT?!” Shouted Ventus.

Roxas simply slapped his forehead.

“Oh, I don’t actually do that-”

Ventus sighed in relief and Roxas looked surprised.

“-unless your a threat,” She finished.

Ventus looked terrified but Roxas approved. He was starting to like Namine since she was obviously smart. She could obliviate the memories of threats before they could harm her. That reminded him.

“You knew Oblivion’s name and said our Union Founders were close. That doesn’t explain my question,” Roxas reminded her.

Namine smiled mysteriously.

“Yes, usually the Founders only met during the council meetings before passing on. But Gula and Ava were rather good friends and trusted one another. My...master taught me about him and his descendants. Ava said your clan was...safe,” Namine explained.

Roxas still didn’t feel that was the whole truth. Still, his eyes couldn’t help but notice her choker in that moment. It had the Vulpeus sigil upon and it was similar to his own necklace that held that of Leopardos own sigil. His necklace was a direct heirloom from Gula but he noticed a few other things of Namine.

The scarf and ribbons. 

When Ephemer and Strelitzia appeared, their spirits appeared and had those same things. It seemed Namine took what she could after her whole clan was slaughtered. All the objects she wore must have belonged to someone she was close to.

Including her master’s.

“I forget that mages live a long time but aren’t immortal,” He muttered out loud.

Namine’s eyes grew wide at his words. Still, a sad smile came upon her face.

“Indeed...Anyway what do you need?”

She was sitting but floating. Vanitas as well had changed size and was wrapped around her shoulders. A seat had appeared for Ventus in that time.

“Nami, the boy is the same as me,”Vanitas spoke up. 

Roxas shared a confused glance with Ventus when his brother was lifted into the air suddenly. Ventus cried out in surprise and was brought face to face with Namine. She cupped the leopard’s face and Roxas felt jealous for a second. She then simply held her hands over the sides and closed her eyes. A strange green and yellow electrical energy filled the room before she clapped her hands together.

“You’re right. Another of Xehanort’s experiments,” Namine stated.

The difference though was that there was a cold silent fury in her eyes. 

“You know of Xehanort?” Roxas asked.

“Unfortunately. My master had sensed he was in this realm once and experimenting on another boy,”

Her eyes looked to Vanitas, who had left her side.

“Okay. But what about Ventus? Can he be changed back?”

Priorities first. Questions later.

“Yes. However, this is something he will just have to live with and learn to control,” Namine explained.

“What does that mean?”

“It means, that he is now a shape shifter. He’ll have to learn to not shift but other then that he can change back to human,” Vanitas finished explaining.

The black cat settled before Ventus, who stared.

“Vanitas…”

The black cat flinched and turned to Namine. She gave an apologetic smile to which he hunched his shoulders.

“It’ll be for a short while,” Namine encouraged softly.

“...I know,”

Then Vanitas closed his eyes. He then pounced over Ventus and in an instant a human boy stood before them. Black spiky hair and golden eyes, Roxas swore he seen that hairstyle somewhere. 

“W-what?”

“It’s very simple. Focus on being a boy again and it’ll happen,”

Plain and simple. 

Namine gave a bit of an amused smile. To her it was very Vanitas. 

“Focus? Okay,” Ventus responded.

The leopard closed his eyes in concentration. Though Roxas noticed that Namine looked concerned as well as Vanitas.

“Now hold on. If you change now, you have to know that-”

Ventus didn’t listen and before Roxas himself could stop his twin, the leopard pounced.  
In a flash his brother changed immediately but with a bit of an exception.

“KYYAAAAHHH,” Namine screamed.

She was red faced as Ventus stood naked before her. She turned waving her arms and trying to go somewhere else.

-you’ll be naked,” Vanitas finished lamely.

The black haired looked annoyed before Ventus realized his predicament. He screamed trying to cover himself. Roxas, himself wanted to die of embarrassment.

“Namine! You’re centuries old stop acting like a little girl!”

“I am trying to preserve decency!”

“Whatever, just go to the next room and make him some clothes!” Vanitas snapped.

Namine nodded not turning but using her arm to grab something. Roxas showed surprise at her grabbing his sleeve. He was even more surprised at her strength as she yanked him with her.

“H-hey!!”

They stepped into another white room and Roxas was starting to hate white. 

She wouldn’t turn around to look at him and he was confused. She clapped her hands together and instantly a sewing machine and cloth appeared. A measuring tape appeared around Roxas and started to check his sizes. 

“Wouldn’t this be easier if you were doing it?”

“I-it would. But no worries since the measurements will come to my crystal ball,” She assured.

Roxas could see hints of red on her face. 

“Well...just to let you know, I have more muscle,”

He noticed a quick glance before she turned away with a giggle.

“Haha, I can’t argue with that,”

He blushed upon seeing her accept this. He couldn’t help but smirk.

“So, was Vanitas joking about your age?”

“Nope,”

“Wow, and yet no experience with boys,”

She hunched her shoulders.

“Can’t blame me since I had to hide,” She replied.

Roxas flinched, “Sorry…”

Namine finally turned, “No worries. It was up to me to decide what to do next. I was scared after all, my... mother died along with all my friends,”

Roxas cursed himself, “I wouldn’t blame you though after all everything you loved suddenly gone,”

Namine smiled at him gently before opening the doors to the other room. She then let the clothes hover over to where arguing was being heard.

“Well, now that’s something,” Roxas commented.

“What is?”

“My brother gets along with everyone yet it sounds like Vanitas isn’t warming up to him. Must be a shocker,” Roxas explained.

Namine giggled.

“Vanitas needs time. I rescued him from Xehanort when the elf was here in this realm,” Namine explained.

“So that’s how you knew him. But then how-,”

“A story for another time,”

Another secret that just made Roxas suspicious but also quite attracted to Namine. Her mysterious smile and finger to the lips was quite cute as well.

“So, how did you find me?” She asked.

Changing subjects again, thought Roxas though he smirked, “Three souls appeared to us in this weird place with ruins. They gave us the star map,”

Namine had stopped moving and had simply stood in silence.

“What...what were their names?”

Roxas hesitated, “Ephemer and Strelitzia. The third didn’t give me their name,”

Namine turned looking shocked and in a great deal of pain. She started unconsciously touching the scarf and ribbons she wore. It looked like she was fighting back tears. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

“So, they gave you the map probably because there is more that even I cannot see while remaining hidden,”

“There is something else. The third soul, she said it's good you lived. That you were their most precious star,” Roxas gave the message.

Namine then look shaken before finally the tears did stream down. She turned away and covered her face before sobbing. Roxas felt awkward not knowing what to do. He didn’t understand the survivor’s guilt that Namine had probably been living with all this time.

“That’s not fair, but I understand,” She sobbed.

Roxas came up to her and placed a hand on her back. It was all he knew to do at the moment. To Namine it meant a lot.

“Thank you, I am sorry. I just...its been over centuries and until now I hear those words,” Namine apologized.

She smiled weakly and was dabbing at her face with a tissue. Roxas really wished he had better magic for these moments.

It didn’t occur to him that Namine was suddenly just simply staring at him. Her eyes didn’t reveal anything but to Roxas it felt like she was looking at someone else. She tilted her head before shaking it.

“I miss the both of them,” She muttered before pulling away from Roxas.

“Both?”

“...My parents,” She responded with and left it at that. 

She walked over to the doors finally and walked through. Roxas followed and nearly wished he could turn back.

Ventus was on the ground with an angry Vanitas back in his cat form trying to claw at him. Ventus had already a multitude of scratches. Namine chuckled before clapping her hands for their attention.

Both boys stared frozen in place.

“Vanitas, were going with them,” Namine declared.

Silence.

“Eh?

“Eh?”

“EH?!”

The boys stared in shock as Namine twirled about and summoned a messenger bag. All the items in the room, potions, books, bottles, etc were placed inside. She didn’t put any attention to them as they cried out at her for the sudden announcement. She easily snapped her fingers and all four were outside the castle.

“Hold on! I am not going anywhere!” Vanitas shouted. 

He stood before Namine with a glare as she held her hand out. In a flash a white keyblade appeared surprising the brothers.

“How?”

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me,” She said with a wink.

She then kneeled to Vanitas. The cat was hissing in anger at her.

“Ephemer and Strelitzia and Master Ava were the ones who sent them to us,”

Vanitas’s eyes grew wide in surprise. His anger simply gone at the mention of those names. 

“Ephemer…” Vanitas repeated only that name.

He looked conflicted before finally nodding and simply jumping onto Namine’s shoulders. She rested her hand on his fur and brushed her fingers through it. He purred and nuzzled her and it felt like Roxas was intruding. 

Vanitas didn’t look like an easy person to get along with but Namine was simply full of surprises. Not to mention, Roxas recalled her words on how he was a victim of experiments.

Namine then pointed her keyblade to the castle and in a light emerged pointing towards the doors. A powerful wind blew and Roxas felt his hood fly off from the surge of power of the wind. Ventus also was covering his face and attempting to look. The castle glowed and then became a pillar of light. The dandelion fields were also disappearing into orbs of lights and then a white corridor appeared. 

“Come along,” Namine said.

She walked through while the brothers did a double take. They looked to one another and gulped before walking through the corridor. 

“WAAAHHHHHH!!!!”

They fell through the sky and clung to one another. Neither noticed the happily floating Namine that gave them a peace sign before teleporting.

She was safely on the ground where Vanitas and her watched the boys.

“They’re quite the pair,” Vanitas commented.

“Indeed, so this journey will be interesting,” Namine added.

“Humph! Please, that younger twin will annoy us to death,”

“You like him. The other one that keeps his hood on though, have to admit I like him,”

“Oh. I didn’t notice with all that flirting you did,”

“I wasn’t!”

“Sure. Hey, they’re awfully close now,”

Namine tilted her head and pouted. She then waved her hand and suddenly the twins were on the ground. 

“Couldn’t you have done that before?!” Roxas shouted.

“Hmm, maybe,” Namine replied.

She then turned and started walking off. Vanitas turned and gave a prideful huff before looking away as well.

“Oh, so were not going home?”

“No, doesn’t look like it,”

Roxas started following along behind the alluring white witch. Ventus soon caught up and matched in step.

“Thanks for the help! You were practically an angel to us,” Ventus spoke up.

Namine turned with a glance.

“I am half of what you say but the other is not. But to say the angels in truth would be you two. Who knows how much longer me and Vanitas would’ve been hidden in the Realm of Sleep,”

Roxas couldn’t help but think her words over, confused by what she meant by half. His brother then turned into a leopard probably to practice and Vanitas simply jumped off Namine to bop the other’s head. Immediately, Vanitas ran off chased by a very annoyed Ventus. This left Namine and Roxas to walk at their pace behind them.

“I would say that we met for a reason,”

Roxas turned to her.

“Can’t deny that. Probably, means were a part of one another’s destinies,”

Namine giggled.

“I guess that’s one way of putting it,”

Roxas couldn’t deny this need to be with Namine suddenly or how it came easily. Perhaps, the meeting between has indeed led to something. For him to come to her it was as if she was finally released from the chains of guilt. For him, she was the beginning of what his destiny held in store for him and hopefully also there at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> -Namine is half angel and half demon this what she meant by saying half was true  
-All mages actually are demons and are born rarely in each Union gving them a stronger element of magic  
-Ava was a pure blood demon that agreed to work with the other unions  
-Gula was an Angel and gave his blood to the Strife family, this family is seen as the head of the Leopardos union and is Roxas and Ventus family  
-Gula only gave his blood to the human race but never told them they were now seraphs so Ventus and Roxas have no idea of being angels  
-Therefore Gula isn't related to Ventus or Roxas only by blood he gave them. The twins are seen as his supposed family due to their family being chosen to receive his blood first  
-Ava and Gula are Namine's parents this is why she has the other keyblade Oathkeeper as Gula split his keyblade one given to his Union and one for his only child  
-Vanitas was the last member of Vulpeus after being rescused from Xehanort but due to fear doesn't want this known and Namine respects his wishes. So in reality there are two survivors  
\- Unicornis Union is the Fey race Riku current head, Anguis Union is the Mermaid race Aqua current head,Ursus Union is the Elfrace Eraqus current head, The union heads meet every year they are the only ones that know Namine is actually alive and Namine is the oldest of all of them  
-And yes the person Roxas was reminding Namine of was her father Gula


End file.
